Rocko Meets Fritz
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Fritz meets Rocko, and travels into the future to O'town.
1. Fritz wants a better life

**This is a fanfiction crossing over Rocko's Modern Life, with Fritz The Cat. I thought it would be an interesting idea for a crossover, because both Rocko, and Fritz are about talking animals that live like real people. This story tells about Fritz going to O' town and getting away from his life in New York.**

Our story begins in New York, where Fritz, is at the park with his friends, and they're failing to impress girls.

"God what a bore this day is." Fritz said. Fritz has not been doing so well getting the girls lately, he is doing just as bad at picking up chicks as his two friends. They then see some girls, they get their guitars out, and begin to play, singing loud and off key. The girls then pass them.

"What's the use. We just can't get chicks. But Fritz does sometime." Fritz's friend said. Fritz then looked at the girls, then looked at his friends, and realized this was just not a good day to pick up girls. He then says to his friends. "I'll see you guys later. This ain't working out. It's just hard to meet chicks today."

Fritz then leave's his two friends, and walks through the park thinking. "God life is just becoming so boring." Fritz then spots a cute cat girl, with black hair. He walks up, to try to get her attention, and says. "Hello there my fine lady, a nice day in the park today, boring as heel, don't you think."

The girl then smiled at Fritz, and said, with a smile. "Oh hello there!," Just as Fritz was about to ask the girl to spend some time with him, he then get's shoved by her boyfriend, and her boyfriend told him. "Stay the hell away from my girl cat."

"God that guy's got an attitude problem. I swear I just wish someone would get me out of here for good." Fritz said.

Meanwhile over in O' town where Rocko lives, Rocko was working at the comic book store, and sails were running low. Rocko's boss, Mr. Smitty walks down the stairs, and says to Rocko. "Rocko! We're gonna go bankrupt, we need more help around here. Look for someone to help out."

"Okay Mr. Smitty, I will see what I can do. But people had not been interested In working here lately." Rocko said. Mr. Smitty then gives Rocko the keys to lock up when he leaves, and says with a smile. "Very well, but if it doesn't work you're fired. Have a good day Rocko." Mr. Smitty then walked out of the store.

Meanwhile back at New york, Fritz was sitting on a bench, then the blond ditzy cat girl, he had sex with along with her friends, noticed he was upset and went to comfort him. "Hi Fritz! Why are you sad?" She said as she sat next to him.

Fritz looked at her cracking a smile and said. "Oh hey baby, I'm just feeling down with this boring old new York life, and I just need some more adventure, and I need to meet more chicks, if you know what I mean." The blond girl, then patted him on his shoulder and said with a smile. "Fritz, everyone has days like that. You just need to try to look at the good things in life."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I will try to be happy with how my life is somehow." Fritz said. "And I am glad I have you my little sweet." Fritz said to the blond cat girl, while holding on her shirt, and smiling while looking at her chest. "Thank you! Glad I could help." She said giggling.

Our story then moves back to O' town, at Filburt and and his wife Dr. Hutchinson's small trailer, Filburt had his goggles, and his tool box, and he was working on his new invention, a time machine. He had been working on it for months and now it's almost done. Filburt put his tools away, took his goggles off, and said "It's done! Now I just need someone to help me test it."

Filburt then walks over to Rocko's house, to ask him for assistance. He knocks at Rocko's door, as Rocko was at the time feeding his pet dog spunky. Rocko heard the knock, and said. "Oh my. Must be Heffer, or Filburt." He then goes to answer the door, he opens it and says. "Hey Filburt. What can I do for you"

"Rocko. May I ask you for a favor? I need assistance trying out my new time machine, I just made. Are you up to it?" Filburt asked. Rocko didn't know what to say. He thought a time machine could be a dangerous day, as time travel is something you don't want to mess with, but he didn't want to let his pal down. "Okay Filburt, I guess I could give it a try." Rocko said, with a smile. "Rocko I can't thank you enough." Filburt said.

**To be continued. Next chapter we will see Rocko meet Fritz.**


	2. The Time Machine

Rocko And Filburt then walked over to Filburt's trailer, and Rocko was talking to him about the time machine. "Filburt I have my doubts about this, were you sure time travel is safe?" Rocko asked nervously.

"Trust me Rocko, time traveling is something that's been done before. It's not dangerous." Filburt answered. "Well unless the machine broke down or something." Rocko now had strong doubts about this. "Oh my Filburt, I don't know about this." Rocko said. "Trust me Rocko, I assure you that wouldn't happen." Filburt said.

"Well if you say so Filburt." Rocko said. By this time they have arrived at Filburt's tIrailer, they walked inside, Rocko saw the time machine and his eyes popped out in shock, looking at the big thing. "It's quite impressive Filburt." Rocko said. Filburt then walked to the time machine to get it sarted, and he asked Rocko. "Okay Rocko, are you just about ready?"

"I guess I am." Rocko answered nervously. Rocko was worried if he would make it back or not. "Okay Rocko, it's time to step in now." Filburt said as he had finished setting the time machine up. "Oh blazes, I guess I got nothing to lose." Said Rocko. He then stepped into the machine. "Okay Filburt, I'm ready now." He said.

"Excellent. Let's get this baby running!" Filburt said excited, as he was starting the control's, Rocko then was transported though time, and he went through a crazy time portel that horrified him. "Oh blimy, when will this be over?" He screamed. During the portal he saw allot of nicktoon characters, and cartoon network cartoon cartoon characters, as well as flashbacks from things that happened in the past.

The portal then finally ended, and Rocko then crashed in the time machine, and landed in non other then New York park, in the 1960's Fritz was shocked. "What the hell?" He asked surprised. "Wow so cool!" The blond cat girl said amazed. Fritz got up, and walked to the machine and said. "This must be some space travel thing from another time, or dimension or something like that." Rocko then walked out of the machine.

"Blazez what an insane dangerous ride. I'm glad that's over." Rocko said. Fritz then walked to Rocko, and looked at the time machine. He thought about it for awhile, then he realized what the machine was.

"Is that a damn time machine?" He asked with a smle. "Oh yes it is. Time traveling day, is a very dangerous day." Rocko said being dizzy from the ride. Fritz was super excited, as this was it, his big chance to have a new adventure, and take a break from his boring old life. "Hey man how about letting me in that time machine I freakin' would love to get out of this God darn city if you know what I mean?" Fritz said.

"Oh well I guess can get you out of here." Rocko said. "By god man, I'm gonna bug out. Have a big adventure!" Fritz said. Fritz then went to say goodbye to his cat girlfriend. "I won't be to long my love, adventure awaits me." He said to her."Bye Fritz." She said giggling. Fritz and Rocko, then walk into the time machine, as Rocko try's to work the control's.

"Okay let's see, O' town, 1990's that should get me back." Rocko said as he pulled the lever, and the time machine flew off. They then open the time machine, and find themselves at Filburt's trailer. They walked out of the machine, as Rocko said. "Thank goodness, I'm back home safe."

"It works!" Filburt shouted happy. "Thanks for your help Rocko, and who's your new friend?" He asked. "Oh well this is a cat from the 1960's his name is um." Rocko said confused."Name is Fritz The Cat., and it's good to meet you fellas." Fritz said then shaking Rocko, and Filburt's hands. "I'm Filburt." Filburt said. "And I'm Rocko, nice to meet you mite." Said Rocko.

Just then, Filburt's wife Dr. Hutchinson walks into the trailer, as she opens the door, Fritz looks at her with his tongue hanging out, with a devilish look. "Damn the chicks aren't bad looking around here." He said to himself.

**To be continued. Now that Fritz, is in O' town, we will see what new adventures await him.**


	3. Fritz Causes Allot Of Havoc

Fritz then walked over to Hutchinson grabbed her breasts and said in a sleazy tone, "Oh, you got a lovely set of eyes there." He was actually looking at her boobs and not her eyes, as she blushed and giggled a little.

"Oh, well thank you, you stud of a cat, call me Paula," she said, then suddenly, her sense came back to her and she remembered she was a married woman. She then moved away from Fritz and said, " Oh, for Heaven's sake, what am I doing. I'm sorry handsome but I'm talkin."

Filburt was not happy about this one bit. After seeing that, Fritz was not gonna be allowed in their trailer anymore. He then said to Rocko in an angry tone, "Rocko this friend of yours is some kind of player, and I don't want his ass around my house."

"Oh, Filburt, I'm sure he's not that bad," Rocko stated as he was trying to calm Filburt down a little. Just then they saw Hutchinson and Fritz making out and getting ready to make love on the floor.

Filburt's eyes had fire in them, he was so mad his glasses broke. "Oh, Hell no!" He shouted as he then grabbed his arm chair, ran to the door where they were making out and smashed him over the head. "Get out of my house you son of a cat bitch! Oh, Oh boy, I'm nauseous, my nerves are shot, I need to go lay down. We're through Paula you tramp. And Rocko get your friend out of here."

Rocko Fritz, and Paula walked out of the trailer. Rocko turned his head to Fritz and said in anger, "Well, thanks allot Fritz! Now I lost one of my best friends," he then headed back for his house.

Fritz followed him and said. "Hey, wait man don't be like that. I don't have a place to crash in this town yet, can I stay with you falla."

Rocko was angry with Fritz, but being as kind as he was, he wasn't going to just turn it down. He then sighed and said. "Alright Fritz, you can stay with me, but only if you promise you'll go back to the past soon."

Fritz shook his hand and said, "You got yourself a deal jack."

"Umm... it's Rocko." Rocko stated

They then got into Rocko's red car and began to drive off as Hutchinson then walked to the car, and said. "Rocko, I don't have any place to go either, can you take me in for awhile." Hutchinson didn't want to go stay with her mother, and she didn't know where she could go at the moment.

Rocko being his kindhearted self wasn't going to leave her with no place to go. He then said with a smile. "Sure Dr. Hutchinson, hop in,"

Hutchinson then walked into the car and said, "Oh, thank you Rocko."

Fritz then pulled Rocko And put him in the passenger seat, as he then grabbed the wheel and said. "Hey man, how's about letting me drive this goddamn thing?"

"Oh, blazez, I don't know, well I guess I can tell you the way as you drive, but be careful." Rock said nervous while sweating.

Fritz then drove off the car very fast as Rocko And Hutchinson were screaming. "Slow the car down FRITZ! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!" Rocko shouted in horror.

"Calm down man, I know what I'm doing." Fritz said as he continued to drive.

They then run on the side of the road where the bigheads are driving. As they were driving back home after a date. "Oh, Ed, thanks so much for the lovely dinner." Bev bighead said.

Ed Bighead smiled at her in a loving way and said. "Anything for you my love." Just then Rocko's car bumped them off the road. "MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT IS THAT DAMN NEIGHBOR OF OURS UP TO?"

Bev then noticed someone else was driving the car, she then said. "Ed, keep your trousers on, it's not Rocko it's some cat. A sexy cat!"

"Fritz you just ran the bigheads if the road!" Rocko shouted as Fritz was ignoring him scratching his nuts with one hand, and driving with the other looking stoned and laid back. He apparently smoked some weed before his big adventure.

Just then Heffer was walking by, as he was leaving his parent's house to visit Rocko, as he saw the car he said with a smile, "Hey, Rock, What's up?"

"Heffer! Look out!" Rocko shouted. The car ran into Heffer, and he flew up on the roof of the car. Rocko climbed on the roof to check on his pal. He then asked. "Heffer! Are you alright?"

Heffer shouting and laughing with joy as he was enjoying the ride, "Haha, this is way better then the carnival we went to man." Rocko just stayed silent and staired into the camera as he was holding for his life. "Whatever you say Heff."

They then ran by Rocko's crush Melba, as she was in the car with her boyfriend. Rock's eyes popped out as he shouted. "MELBA!" He then flew into their car as Fritz bumped into them. Rocko flew into Melba's shirt, as his head popped out, he blushed embarrassed.

Melba then screamed and pulled him out and said in anger. "Rocko, what the Hell are you doing?" Before Rocko could explain her boyfriend stopped the car and beat the living shit out of him, and threw him out the window.

Rocko screamed in terror as he was thrown back to his car, and by this time they were almost at Rocko's house. "Pull the car over there Fritz, that's my house." He ordered.

"I hear you man, I hear you," Fritz said relaxed as the car then busted into Rocko's house, Heffer flew off the roof and into the sky, as Rocko And Hutchinson walked out of the car and puked their guts out. Heffer then fell back down from the sky and smashed them. "Haha, that was fun."

Fritz walked out of the car and said. "That was a freaking nice drive, but I could have done better if you weren't screaming your ass off Rocko."

Rocko got off the ground and he was so mad steam was coming out of his nose, he grabbed Fritz by the shoulders and said in anger, "Listen here Mr. Fritz The Cat, if you wanna crash with me you better straighten your act."

Fritz then shoved Rocko off and said, "Hey, no need to be a douche man. Okay, so I suck at driving, that doesn't mean I suck at everything."

Rocko then was speechless for a minute. He then sighed and said in an angry tone. "Oh, just forget it. Come inside everyone."

He then opened the door as Fritz gladly walked in, he then jumped on the couch and said. "Nice place you got here man."

Spunky then woke up by his food dish and smelled Fritz, he then ran over to the couch and barked at him. Fritz shoved him and said, "Hey, you little lady boy bitch, calm down."

Rocko now was real mad to be seeing his dog get treated badly by the cat. He then walked over to the couch and said in anger. "You're not getting on my good side Fritz, now don't potty mouth my dog!"

Fritz grabbed Rocko by the shoulder trying to calm him down. "Whoa, Hey slick in ain't like that. I like your little freaking mutt." Fritz then started to pet Spunky as Spunky growled.

Rocko then went upstairs to take a shower to calm his nerves, and he said to himself. "Boy, this Fritz guy is becoming a major pain in my ass."

At the time Heffer was sitting on the couch, and Paula was to. And they were getting to know Fritz. As they were talking Fritz took a joint out of his jacket, lit it and began to smoke, as Spunky continued to bark.

"Hey, what are you smoking man?" Heffer asked as he was kicking back enjoying the smell.

Fritz blew smoke in his eyes and said. "Try some of this man." He then handed him the joint, and Heffer took a hit.

He held it in for a good amount of time then he let it out and said. "Wow, man, this is better then Choky Chicken, Haha,"

Fritz then jumped up and said, "Choky? Haha... haha haha..." he busted in laughter, Heffer's eyes lit up in shock as he then realised why he was laughing.

"Oh man, I try hard not to think about it like that." Heffer said a little discussed. "(Author's note: Choky Chicken has a surprising meaning in the words.)

Dr. Hutchinson was dying for some pot. She reached out for it, and said. "Oh, let me have some of that Heffer. Being a married woman I haven't been able to get to horny, around other men."

Fritz took the joint from Heffer and gave it to Hutchinson, hoping to get her real horny for you know what reasons. He handed her the joint and said, "Have a hit Paula darling."

She breathed into the joint, and let it out smiling. She then jumped on the couch and flew into the air and she then started to lose her mind as she went on a stoned mental trip. She was seeing Fritz everywhere and visions of Filburt and he mother angry at her.

Then next minute she knew her stoned trip was getting out of control, after she flew through and insane trance portal she landed in Hell, (Well, on the sign it said heck), and she then heard an evil laugh, she turned her head and saw it was Peaches ruler of the underworld.

"Hello Paula, I am Peaches, ruler of what I normally call Heck. But since this is a T rated fanfic, I'm going to call it Hell!" He then continued to laugh evil as he threatened her useing a paddle ball set, as she was screaming in horror.

She then woke up and she saw Fritz and Heffer who were stoned off their asses. "Damn, that was some nice sex we had baby. Glad I got you to loosen up." Fritz said.

Hutchinson then began to cry, after the bad experience, "Oh, dear Lord, What's happening to me? I'm a drugatic tramp!"

Fritz then hugged her and said, "Sweetheart, don't cry, I was joking."

Hutchinson then tackled him on the couch and said, "I was to. Now let's make love right here." Hutchinson was still very high and she was more horny then ever.

Meanwhile, Rocko had fallen asleep in his bathtub as he was so worn out from the big drive. "Blazez, I better go make sure Fritz hasn't gotten out of control." He said as he then walked out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom, he went downstairs and saw Fritz and Hutchinson passed out naked on the couch.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZEZ OF HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" He shouted.

**Author's note: more of the story is to come. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Fritz has gotten out of control, how will Rocko be able to handle this? We will see.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fritz then got off the couch, stumbling-dizzy as Rocko was coming at him angry then ever. Rocko was now standing next to Fritz, as Fritz was still high off his ass. Rocko was taking deep breaths in anger. Heffer was hiding behind the couch. "Boy, I wouldn't like to be Fritz right now." Heffer muttered.

Rocko then finally began to speak. "Now Fritz... I want you to kindly tell me... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING HAVING SEX WITH HUTCHISON IN MY GODDAMN HOUSE?!"

Fritz pushed him back and said, while spinning dizzy. "Whoa, I ment no harm man, just a little high from blowing so much pot, it's gets you the horny, if you know what I mean."

Rocko then looked at the joints on his couch and screamed at the top of his lungs. Hutchinson woke up and got off the couch. "Oh, Lord, do I feel hammered, haha,"

Rocko grabbed Hutchinson by the shoulders, trying to talk some sense into her. "Dr. Hutchinson! Get a hold of yourself, do you see what the this sick rapist is doing to you. He's turning you into some damn prostitute."

Fritz then walked over to Hutchinson putting his arm around her. "She's not becoming a prostitute man, she's just finding a new side of her soul. I'm no fuckin' rapist, it's just how me and my pals were brought up in the 1960s you have no idea, how much,my soul encountered, cause you're just judging me like a bastard."

Rocko just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I think I've heard enough of your drama Fritz, and if that's how you were brought up it's time for your ass to go back there. AND I WILL NOT BE CALLED A BASTARD IN MY OWN HOME! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Whining little faggot." Fritz muttered. Heffer was behind the couch, watching the fight, chuckling a little.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rocko then tackled Fritz knocking him on the floor. Fritz raised his claws out and started scratching Rocko. "Give me all you got Fritz! I'm I kind human Bing, but you have pushed me to far!"

"Hey, get off me, you goddamn Australian dipsht!" Fritz then punched Rocko off him and Rocko landed on Heffer, and his couch then broke. Springs then broke through the cushion and Rocko And Heffer flew right threw the roof of his house screaming, and they crashed right back in the house.

Fritz and Hutchinson were on the floor, making out. "Oh, God, you know how to make a woman happy Fritz." Hutchinson said, as they then started French kissing.

Rocko then got off the floor, he was looking at Fritz so angry, steam was coming out his nose. Heffer got off the ground, and said to himself. "Boy, I better get out before Rocko finds out I was doing pot with them." He then ran towards the door and said. "See ya later Rock." He then put on a hat and speeded out of the house.

Fritz started stepping back from Rocko, as Hutchinson just was lying on the floor out of it. "Hey, just take it easy fella, I'll make this shit up to you somehow."

Rocko then stopped and remembered what Mr. Smitty told him. He then smiled and said to Fritz. "That's exactly what you're gonna do my good sir. I need assistance at work, and I'm gonna get you a job at the comic-book store, where I work. And you're gonna help me pay off these damages understand?"

Fritz then thought about it to himself, after dropping out of college to live life on the road, getting a job would be a drag. "Well, what's in it for me?" Fritz said angry.

"You'll get a little respect from me, that's one in it for you. Could you take responsibility for your actions just for once Fritz. What do you say?" Rocko smiled and put his hand out to Fritz.

Fritz just rolled his eyes and shook Rocko's hand. "Alright man, so when do I start at this goddamn job huh?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll let you stay here for awhile since you're being slightly more reasonable now." Rocko said. He then looked at Dr. Hutchinson on the floor, who was mumbling with a smile, having wet dreams. "Um... you can sleep on the living room floor with your new girlfriend. I'll bring a sheet down for you guys. It's getting late, we better turn in soon, we got a big day ahead of us Fritz."

Rocko got them a sheet out of his closest then headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Rocko was getting under the covers, happy to finally be in bed after such a long day. Spunky jumped on bed with him.

Rocko pet Spunky and said. "Oh, Spunky, I know it's hard having those crazy cats staying here, but I promise it will be temporary. If only I could get the old Dr. Hutchinson back, this just isn't her. Well, goodnight Spunky." Rocko rolled over in his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Fritz was lying downstairs by the broken couch with Hutchinson. Hutchinson was sleeping peacefully as she was still screwed in the head, from having so much pot, and sex. Fritz on the other hand was wide awake with his mind racing. He started to miss his life back in the 60s especially the 3 girls he met at Washington square park, and he remembered the orgies he had with the girls.

"Damn, I had some pretty good times. I came to a different time to have bigger adventure, and now this little Australian bastard is work me like I'm his bitch, you know fuck that man. We'll see how work is going tomorrow Rocko old buddy." Fritz then laughed a little and finally started to fall asleep.

The next morning instantly came. Fritz was dreaming about having sex with his old girlfriend Winston and he heard a voice saying. "Fritz! Time to get up! Fritz." He opened his eyes and saw Rocko who was all dressed ready for work.

"Yeah, yeah, I freakin' hear your ass." Fritz said irritated. He then put on his red shirt and jacket. "Sheesh, I hate getting woken up from good dream." Fritz muttered. Fritz was fantasizing of his Fox girlfriend Winston, but he then remembered her blaming him when they ran out of gas in the dessert. "I'm better off without that damn bitch."

Rocko was standing by the door waiting looking at his watch. "Well Fritz, come on." Rocko said in an irritated tone.

"Alright, keep your shirt on for God sake, douche." Fritz walked to the door, and he and Rocko then left the house and Rocko led Fritz to the comic book store.

Meanwhile, Hutchinson was still lying by the couch. In her dream she was having flashbacks of all the times she had with the man she loved Filburt, and she was having memories such as when they got married and when they had children together. She then woke up, thinking she was lying in bed next to Filburt she then realized she was on the floor.

She then remembered the events of yesterday. Tears began coming from her eyes. She missed her turtle-dove so much. "Oh, what have I done? I got to tell Filburt I'm sorry. That cat really is no good." She then put her clothes on fast and headed for her and Filburt's trailer.

Rocko And Fritz were walking to the comic book store and Fritz was getting worn out. "Jesus, it sure is taking a long time." Fritz said, breathing deeply.

"Well, if I still had my car, we would be there faster, but a certain cat just had to wreck it along with what else was mine." Rocko stated looking at Fritz irritated. Fritz then flipped Rocko off as they were walking. Rocko turned his head to Fritz and Fritz then put his hands behind his back whistling.

Meanwhile, Hutchinson was walking over to their trailer to apologize to Filburt. Filburt was sitting in his arm-chair looking at pictures in a photo album of him and his wife, as he was tearing up. He then heard a knock at the door. He put the photo album down and got up to answer it.

When he opened the door his eyes lit up seeing his beloved wife. Hutchinson jumped into his arms as he held her closely. "Oh, Filburt, you're the one I love! I'm never gonna let anyone take me away from you again!"

"Oh, that's okay sweetheart, until Rocko ditches that pervert my friendship with him is over." Filburt responded. He and his wife then kissed.

"Well, I'm not looking for a new job until tomorrow, what do you say we make love?" Hutchinson asked him with a smile, kissing his cheek.

Filburt looked into the camera and said. "Oh, boy."

Hutchinson then got undressed and Filburt took off his shell. She then grabbed his hand and took him to lay down on the couch. They then began having sex, 'Oh, it's not the same as with Fritz..." Hutchinson thought to herself.

Just then over at the comic book store, Rocko And Fritz were walking through the door. Mr. Smitty came walking down the stairs looking at them mad. "ROCKO!"

"Yes... Mr. Smitty." Rocko said sweating nervously.

"You're late, and did you find help yesterday like I asked?" Mr. Smitty asked.

"Oh, well... yes sir! This is Fritz, he's my um... sorta friend he's gonna help us out." Rocko responded.

Mr. Smitty walked to Fritz and looked at him for a few seconds. He then took out his cigar and blew smoke in Fritz's face. "This guy smells like alcohol and pot. Rocko is this some kind of a joke?"

Rocko facepalmed and said. "Oh, damn it."

"Hey, listen fella, just give me a chance, I can sell your shit in a heartbeat." Fritz said, walking over behind the counter looking like he was all ready for a day's work.

Mr. Smitty just looked at him thinking about it, as Rocko was sweating, biting his nails. "Alright, pal, you got yourself a job." Mr. Smitty then headed back up to his office. He looked back and said. "Remember you 2, one screw up, and you're both fired! Now have a good day gentlemen." He walked back up to his office.

"Wow, haha, it worked! Oh, baby, am I horny today, do any chicks come into to freaking joint Rock?" Fritz said as he jumped on the counter and began smoking a cigarette.

Rocko walked behind the counter standing by the cash register and said. "Well, it's pretty rare a stunning woman will come into this place, and our business hasn't been to good lately. Fritz! Will you can from there, if you smoke you're gonna get us fired!"

"Eh, fat ass just needs to take a chill pill. Besides, this is all that's gonna hold me until I can blow some more pot, if you know what I mean, Rocko buddy?" Fritz said kicking back on the counter.

Rocko pulled him down on the floor and said. "I mean it Fritz!"

Fritz then put out his cigarette and said. "Okay, okay, Rocko's gotta have his way as always, cause he's this big fuckin' intellectual, that's thinks he's so damn charming cause of his freaking vintage bullshit shirt, ain't that right Rocko?" Fritz crossed his arms.

"As soon as we're done with work today, I'm kicking the living shit out of your ass Fritz old buddy!" Rocko said, taking deep breaths in anger as Fritz just flipped him off again.

**Author's note: we will see next chapter what havoc Fritz brings upon Rocko's job.**


End file.
